


Sex Arcade: Symmetra - It Gets Better

by gregdonovan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, Maledom/Femsub, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregdonovan/pseuds/gregdonovan
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the Sex Arcade: Symmetra picture drawn by Sabudenego.  This story contains non-consensual sex and violence towards women.  If you are bothered by these topics then you had best avoid this story.A father and son tag-team get the first crack at Symmetra on her first day of slavery at the Sex Arcade.





	Sex Arcade: Symmetra - It Gets Better

It Gets Better

The men panted, their skin coated with a thin sheen of sweat, as they continued their urgent thrusting into the agitated brown-skinned beauty pinned between them.

One of the men, his hair and beard a flaming red, held the woman's dress out of the way as he pistoned his erection into her, after previously ripping away her underwear. "Pa," the red-haired man said between heavy breaths, "this is the best father-son bonding experience a guy could have."

The red-haired man's father, 'Pa,' was an almost mirror copy of his offspring, except for the increased number of lines on his face and the completely white color of his hair and beard. "Arkady, my boy, you sure done earned this. It is my pleasure paying for this little bacchanalia of ours, after you went and graduated yourself from medical school. Ain't nothing like draining your balls into a child-bearing-behipped whore to unwind from four years of hard schooling."

"Aw, shucks, Pa," Arkady said, his cheeks reddening a little, "you are the best Pa a boy could ever hope for."

The woman between them, her body heaving and quivering in rhythm with her rapists' increasingly heavy thrusts, looked frantically around the room. "Are you from Calado? Is that why I'm here? Please, I don't understand where I am - ahhh," the woman suddenly screamed when 'Pa' squeezed both of her nipples between his rough fingers.

"Girl, we done told you before, we ain't from Colorado or whatever you're fucking saying," Pa said. "We're here to have a good time with ya and you'd do best to just relax and enjoy the ride."

"I don't understand this place!" Symmetra screamed. "Where am I? Who are you people? How am I here? How!?"

Symmetra had woken up that morning - it had only been hours ago, but it was already feeling like another lifetime - and gone through her normal routine of stretching and dancing exercises. These were habits she had picked up long ago, back when she was a new student at the Architech Academy and they had served her well when she learned to weave constructs from the Vishkar Corporations hard-light technology. She had always loved dancing, even when she was a little girl living in destitution in India. Her love of dance was probably the only advantage her early life had given her.

Everything had proceeded normally, the same as countless mornings before it. Normal until the figure in white armor had simply appeared before her. Symmetra had been shocked into a moment of immobility - there had been no sound, no warning that someone was in her apartment - when a blazing pain had hit her in the chest. It had felt like her entire nervous system had been set on fire for the split-second before blackness had swallowed her.

When she had awoken, she had been naked and strapped down to a gurney in what looked like a hospital's emergency room. Two smirking women in doctor's coats informed her that today was the first day of her new job at something called the 'Sex Arcade.' They had then injected her with a drug that had left her body completely limp but her mind totally conscious and dressed her in an imitation of her normal uniform. She was next taken to a booth where her arms were bound behind her and, as soon as she was able to move again, her first two clients were led inside.

"Is this about the Calado building in Brazil?" Symmetra asked. "I had nothing to do with that, I swear! Are you from Calado? Please, I'll make it up to you." Her voice grew more frantic. "Don't do this to me, I'm begging you. Is this real? Are you real? Am I dreaming this? Please tell me I'm dreaming this! I have to be dreaming this, I have to be!  Wake me up.  Someone wake me up, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming . . ." Symmetra's voice trailed off and she squeezed her eyes shut while talking to herself.  

"Oh, Christ," Arkady said with a roll of his eyes. "This lady is starting to lose her damn mind, Pa. Guess we're just too much man for her to handle."

Pa flung his head back and closed his eyes. His breathing grew heavier and his thrusting more pounding. He suddenly grabbed Symmetra's hips and forced her down into his lap, while he shuddered and grunted to a climax. Arkady followed him seconds later. The men held still for a few moments, taking deep breaths as their bodies calmed down. Pa then lifted Symmetra from his lap and set her aside, her legs crumbling and her body falling to the floor as soon as his hands left her hips. The booth's hostess, who had been standing quietly to the side, snapped on latex gloves and moved in to clean the two men.

"Best bonding experience ever, Pa." Arkady held his fist out to his father.

"Best bonding experience ever, son." Pa bumped fists with Arkady.

The hostess efficiently and quickly wiped the men down and then moved on to start cleaning Symmetra's body.

"Where am I?" Symmetra demanded of the hostess. "What is this place - please, is this real? AM I REAL?"

"See, Pa, this is why I think it's worth paying extra for the new girls," Arkady said, as he and his father began dressing. "The girls that have been here for a while are used to this kind of thing. They don't really react to it. But the new girls like the little chica here; well, they really let you know when you're hurting 'em."

They both looked at Symmetra, lying on the floor, who again had her eyes squeezed shut and was saying "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," like a mantra. Or a prayer.

The Sex Arcade was not a place where Symmetra's prayers were going to be answered.

"You always dun knew how to treat your women proper, Arkady," Pa said.

"I sure did, Pa," Arkady said. "Too bad they never appreciated it. Like my ex-wife; I beat her twice with a switch and she starts screaming about a divorce!" He shook his head with disgust. "Pfft. Women. Who the fuck knows how they think?"

"There are things about women that your fancy book learning ain't gonna teach ya. Take your Ma, for instance," Pa said. "Old girl could take a licking and keep on ticking. She never left me, though." Pa smiled for a moment and then sighed. "Those were different times, though. Love was more important than a little beating now and then. Society just doesn't let you do that kind of stuff, nowadays." He mirrored his son's disgusted head-shake. "What is the world coming to?"

The hostess finished wiping Symmetra with germicidal wipes, then stood up and looked at Arkady. "You have five minutes left on your reservation, Mr. Svidrigailov."

"All right, beautiful, I think we'll be heading on out," Arkady said with a wink at the hostess. "You stay here, all right? I wanna see your pretty ass next time I come visiting." He lightly slapped the hostess's ass, which was mostly exposed in her g-string.

Arkady looked down at Symmetra next. "And you, my brown chica. I already got a VIP session booked for us this weekend." He lightly ran his hand down Symmetra's face. She shuddered at his touch, but kept her eyes closed and continued muttering her prayer. "It's gonna be me and you, all by ourselves in a locked room, for the whole weekend." He gave an evil grin. "I'm gonna treat you right, pretty girl." He squeezed her breasts, then stood up and left the booth.

The hostess shook her head with an amused grin on her face. "Boy, those two were a handful weren't they? I bet you're going to have so much fun this weekend!" She busied herself with cleaning the booth, preparing it for the next set of clients.

Symmetra was still on the floor, curled up with her arms still bound behind her, eyes pinched shut and saying "this isn't real, this isn't real" over and over again.

"Don't worry, sweety." The hostess patted Symmetra on the cheek. "The first shift is always the hardest. It gets a lot easier after today. I promise." The lie came easily to the hostess. She'd said the exact same one to women in Symmetra's position too many times to count.

Most Subjects, when they realized escape was impossible, co-operated to some extent, no matter how sullenly. Symmetra probably would calm down; at least, calm down enough she wouldn't have to be sedated to put her replica outfit on. Or she wouldn't calm down and she'd fight with every ounce of her energy. In which case, she'd have to be strapped down to a restraint table or chair, her every muscle pinned down and unable to move, her body rendered helpless for the clients to fuck. The hostess had helped restrain resisting Subjects many times and it was never a fun ordeal.

There was a third option, the hostess thought as she continued wiping down the furniture in the booth. She glanced at Symmetra, who was still on the floor, eyes shut, repeating her prayer to herself. Symmetra's mind could shatter like spun glass, leaving her a gibbering wreck. She would be far from the first Subject to suffer a mental breakdown their first day in the Arcade and she would certainly not be the last. But, even in that case, the Sex Arcade had methods of squeezing a productive day of work out of her.

Whatever course she chose, or whatever happened to her, come the morning of her next shift, Symmetra would be brought to her booth and she would be made available for use as long as clients were willing to pay money to have sex with her. Anything that made Symmetra willingly accept her new status as a slave would make the hostess' life much easier in the long run. Hence the lies about it getting better after the first day. The harsh truth was that the Arcade never got better for the Subjects no matter how long they were there. It wasn't an experience that could be adjusted to and only the strongest could endure it for long.

"Don't worry, sweety," the hostess said. She patted Symmetra's cheek again. "Everything gets better after the first day. You'll see."

Yes, the lies were better in the long run.


End file.
